


faded for so long

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Character Study, Community: femslash100, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Sex, Introspection, Light Angst, Post-Coital, Pre-Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: Nattie just – she sees too much of herself in Becky sometimes, and somewhere, disguised as the very best parts of Becky, are things she doesn'twantto see.Written forChallenge #527- "compass" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> set sometime before nattie turned heel in early-mid 2016, so that's may, june? y'all probably know better than i do
> 
> i tag this "friends with benefits" buuuut i think in this fic, becky has some Hidden Actual Feelings for nattie (which can't be seen here because this is in nattie's pov), making it all the more heartbreaking when nattie eventually betrays her........

There are some things, Nattie knows, that she really shouldn’t be thinking about – that she _especially_ shouldn’t be thinking about when she and Becky are like this: breathless and naked with Becky smiling up at her from between Nattie’s thighs as one of Nattie’s hands slowly strokes through Becky’s hair.

She just – she sees too much of herself in Becky sometimes, and somewhere, disguised as the very best parts of Becky, as sportsmanship and graciousness and hard work and a fierce determination to see the good in people, are things Nattie doesn’t _want_ to see. Weaknesses. Things that are holding Becky back, things that have held _her_ back, too.

The more Nattie thinks about it (tries _not_ to think about it), the more she doesn’t want to be that person anymore. It’s become more and more tempting to throw all of that out, to actually _take_ for once. To do something that’s only for herself. To make a decision where only she matters.

No, it’s more than that, more than just tempting: it’s something inevitable, like the pull of the magnet in a compass to the poles – to the _cold_ , really. Something that Nattie can’t stop from happening.

So she’ll become colder, the coldest, ice to Becky’s fire. She can’t say when, not for sure, but it will happen, and soon. Nattie will turn on her axis, a complete one-eighty, and no-one will know what hit them – especially not Becky.

After all, it’s the only way for Becky to learn.


End file.
